


Pain

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Dark, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Light Bondage, Multi, Painful Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do Destiel where Cas is pulled into an alley and rape by some guys. He has no idea what happened to him so he goes to ask Dean, trying to hold back tears because he hurts, and Dean explains and it sinks in and Cas starts to cry so Dean tries to comfort him? And like really protective!dean stuff happens. You're too awesome! an you include some bondage of some sort in that rape prompt if you’re doing the rape scene? Just tying Cas up and gagging him if you could? I have a bondage kink ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Cas was pulled suddenly and pinned to the ground.

"Remove his clothes and bind his hands."

Before Cas could really register what was happening, he felt his clothes get removed from him and felt his hands bound behind his back.

"Wait..what is happening? Stop."

He felt a dry finger push into his ass, and Cas cried out, as the finger started working in and out.

"No…stop." Cas said, trying to fight. He was kept down as he was forced open, and he cried out in pain, ass burning.

"Fuck, he’s feeling good." A voice groaned.

"No…" Cas said, fighting again.

"Stay down, and this will be easier on you." A second voice said.

Cas felt something larger press against his ass, slightly slick.

"What are you-oh god, no." Cas begged as he felt the man’s cock push inside. Cas’ face was pulled up and another cock was shoved in his mouth, and the two started fucking, making Cas scream from the pain that ran through his ass.

"Don’t bite down." The man who was fucking his face said. "Or we’ll leave you in worse shape than we already are."

Cas whimpered and froze as he was used. Suddenly he tasted come in his mouth, and he winced at the taste.

"Swallow it." The man growled, keeping his cock in Cas’ mouth. "Swallow!"

Cas whimpered again, and swallowed and he felt the other man come in his ass, making him cry out again from the burn.

They pulled out of Cas and untied him, leaving him there.

After a few minutes Cas got the strength to dress himself and find his way back to the bunker. When he saw Dean, he fell in his arms, holding Dean close and whimpering.

"Cas? Cas, what the hell is wrong? Cas!" Dean said, pulling Cas up and watching him flinch. "Cas?"

"I…Dean…I hurt." Cas said.

"You hurt? OK, where do you-what’s that?" Dean said, wiping away the substance on the corner of Cas’ mouth. "Cas? Is that…come?"

"Yes." Cas said.

"Why is there come on your mouth?" Dean asked, taking all of Cas in now.

"I…I was forced into an alley….and two men….they…."

"Oh god." Dean said, face going pale, before Dean grew angry. "They fucked you?"

"Yes."

"Without your consent?"

"Yes." Cas nodded.

"Cas…they…god…Cas, they raped you."

"Raped?"

"Yeah. They fucked you without consent. That’s rape. Doing something, forcing themselves on you without consent."

Cas’ lower lip quivered, and he started breaking down, pressing into Dean’s warmth.

"Dean. I hurt. I don’t want the pain." Cas sobbed.

Dean held Cas protectively. “I know. I’m gonna keep you safe Cas. I’ll love out for you.” He murmured. “I’m here for you.”

"I don’t like the feeling in my ass." Cas said, muffled by Dean’s shirt.

"They fucked your ass too? Fuck. Let’s go, I’m gonna help you clean up."

"What?" Cas asked, pulling back.

"I’m gonna help you clean up. Cas, I don’t want you in pain. I want to help you."

Cas nodded, and Dean gave a soft smile as Cas wiped away tears.

"I’ll help keep you safe." Dean murmured, helping Cas up and leading him out of the main room of the bunker. "I promise."


End file.
